Musim Semi, Musim Kelahiranku(Special Sehun Birthday)
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa dia harus berjanji saat menanam pohon bunga sakura, membuat harapan saat menanam bunga forsythia, menaruh harga diri saat menanam bunga magnolias, Sehun juga mengetahui alasan lain dari hyung tertuanya yang sangat menyukai bunga lilacs dan 'little deer'nya yang mengirimkan bunga azaleas yang memiliki pesan
" **Musim Semi, Musim Kelahiranku"(Special Sehun Birthday)**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Se Hoon**

 **Kim Jong Dae**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Kim Min Seok**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **All member 09**

 **Summary :**

 **Sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa dia harus berjanji saat menanam pohon bunga sakura, membuat harapan saat menanam bunga forsythia, menaruh harga diri saat menanam bunga magnolias, Sehun juga mengetahui alasan lain dari hyung tertuanya yang sangat menyukai bunga lilacs dan 'little deer'nya yang mengirimkan bunga azaleas yang memiliki pesan 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

08 April 2016

Sudah tak terasa 4 tahun berlalu, suka dan duka sudah mereka lewati bersama. Tinggal dalam satu atap, menggapai mimpi yang sama, meraih penghargaan bersama, menangis bersama dan jangan lupakan merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

Hidup sebagai seorang artis terkenal bukanlah hal yang mudah, banyak kontroversi, banyak berita negatif hingga pujian-pujian tak luput dari kesehariaan mereka. Apalagi debut sebagai sebuah boyband atau girlband pada waktu yang ditentukan pasti akan ada yang namanya kehilangan mau cepat atau lambat semua itu pasti akan terjadi. Hal itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh salah satu boyband yang berasal dari Korea Selatan yang berada dibawah naungan agensi terbesar SM. Entertaiment.

~EXO~

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Nama dengan tiga huruf yang memiliki 9 member. Debut pada tahun 2012 dengan 12 member. Campuran dari Korea dan China. Tentu saja orang mengenal mereka. Artis papan atas yang sudah berkarir selama 4 tahun di industri musik K-Pop, merasakan bagaimana suka dan dukanya hidup satu atap dan berlatih bersama.

Tanggal debut EXO ini pun berdekatan dengan hari ulang tahun salah satu member termuda mereka atau biasa disapa dengan magnae yang bernama Oh Se Hoon. Satu-satunya member yang memiliki marga 'Oh'. Lahir pada tanggal 12 April 1994.

Oh Se Hoon atau biasa disapa Sehun, namja berkulit putih seputih susu yang sedang duduk menatap ke arah luar jendela dorm EXO yang banyak ditanami tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tersirat sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ah?"tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang entah darimana menghampiri member termuda boyband EXO yang sedari tadi duduk menatap ke arah jendela.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan musim semi, hyung"sahutnya, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang tertanam diluar sana.

"Apa kau sudah menyapa EXO-L?"tanya namja tadi lagi yang masih menemani Sehun duduk dan ikut menatap ke arah luar menikmati indahnya musim semi yang sedang terhampar indah di depan mereka.

"Ne. Tentu saja aku sudah menyapa mereka bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung dan Suho hyung. Bagaimana dengan dirimu Chen hyung?"tanya Sehun kembali kepada namja yang tadi menemani duduk yang ternyata adalah Chen atau Kim Jong Dae.

"Kau pasti tahukan Sehun-ah, Kim Brothers di sini satu pun tidak ada yang mempunyai SNS"ucap Chen yang berhasil membuat Sehun yang berada disampingnya terkekeh kecil.

Setelah percakapan yang diakhiri oleh kekehan kecil Sehun, suasana menjadi canggung kembali. Seolah mereka berdua sama-sama baru saling mengenal, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memandangi keindahan musim semi yang tercipta di depan mereka dan merasakan sejuknya angin yang menerpa wajah tampan mereka. Keheningan kembali dipecahkan oleh suara Chen.

"Sudah hampir malam Sehun-ah, cepatlah masuk ke dalam"suruh Chen yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Kalian bingung kenapa mereka berada di luar. Ya, Chen membuka kaca jendela balkon dan mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di luar alasannya agar dapat lebih menikmati keindahan musim semi secara langsung.

Chen sudah pergi dan kembali masuk ke dalam dorm, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya masih menatap ke arah bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar di halaman dorm mereka.

"Musim semi adalah musim yang menyambut kita berdua saat kita lahir ke dunia. Apa kau mengingatnya?"gumam Sehun. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam berkumpul bersama hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

.

09 April 2016

Namja itu hari ini kembali menatap ke arah luar menikmati keindahan musim semi yang sedang terjadi di negeri gingseng itu. Tapi sungguh disayangkan karena jadwal yang padat hari ini, namja itu tidak dapat melihat keindahan musim semi karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 KST. Namja itu hanya dapat melihat gemerlap-gemerlap lampu jalanan di kota Seoul dan bintang-bintang yang sedang bertebaran di langit.

"Sehun-ah"panggil seorang namja jakung yang menghampiri namja yang bernama Sehun tadi.

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung"sahut Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja jakung yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi.

"Apa kau sudah tidak membenci musim semi?"tanyanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci musim semi hyung, aku hanya kecewa dengan orang 'itu' yang juga terlahir di musim yang sama denganku"

"Aku masih ingat Sehun-ah, tahun lalu kau sama sekali tidak mau menatap musim semi. Apa sekarang kau merindukan musim semi?"

"Ne, aku sangat merindukan musim semi hyung. Dulu aku sangat suka melihat musim semi dan melihat semua bunga bermekaran"

"Bungan musim semi apa yang paling kau suka Sehun-ah?"

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga Forsythia hyung"

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukai bunga itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang arti dari sebuah bunga tapi setiap kali aku mengucapkan harapanku saat pertama kali bunga Forsythia mekar, harapan itu pasti terkabul"

"Jinjja? Lalu kau paling tidak menyukai musim apa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai musim gugur"

"Wae? Kenapa kau membenci musim gugur? Musim gugur merupakan musim yang indah dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan Sehun-ah. Pohon Gingko dan pohon Maple berubah warna daunnya menjadi kuning dan merah di seluruh Korea"

"Aku tahu. Dulu aku juga menyukai musim gugur, tapi karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu aku sangat membenci musim gugur. 'Dia' pergi saat musim gugur hyung"lirih Sehun di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah. Kajja kita masuk, Suho hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita"ajak Chanyeol seraya merangkul adik termudanya itu, karena dia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun dan apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'dia'.

.

10 April 2016

Seperti biasa namja itu kembali duduk hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan musim semi. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak duduk maupun berdiri di balkon dorm tapi berbaring di rerumputan yang ditanam dihalaman belakang dorm. Tangannya dilipatnya dan diletakkan di bawah kepalanya dijadikan sebagi bantalan. Dibiarkannya cahaya matahari menerpa wajah putih dan manis miliknya. Dipejamkannya mata bulan sabitnya agar cahaya matahari tidak membuat matanya menjadi silau. Surai hitam lembut miliknya, dibiarkannya tertiup angin musim semi yang menyejukan. Baju kaos berwarna biru langit dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya membuat kulit putihnya bertambah cerah. Yeoja mana pun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan menjadi luluh. Rahang tegas, bibir mungil, hidung mancung, membuat namja ini begitu sempurna di mata seorang yeoja. Namja ini masih asyik menikmati nyamannya angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Membuat namja itu membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Apa tempat ini sekarang yang menjadi tempat favoritmu selain balkon Sehun-ah?"

"Huh?"

"Ku lihat sejak hari Anniversary kita yang ke-4 kemarin kau selalu pergi ke balkon untuk melihat musim semi, apa kau sudah bosan disana jadi kau pindah kesini?"

"Ani, aku bukan bosan dengan tempat itu. Hanya saja aku ingin disini menikmati secara langsung angin musim semi ini hyung"

"Aku juga sangat menyukai musim semi"

"Kenapa kau menyukainya juga, hyung?"

"Aku lahir di akhir bulan Maret yang berarti bergantinya musim dingin dengan musim semi. Secara tidak sengaja kelahiranku mengantarkanku ke musim semi, eommaku juga bilang Sehun-ah saat aku lahir bunga pertama musim semi yang berada di pekarangan rumah mekar yaitu bunga Lilac yang berarti kecantikan. Bunga itu sangat cantik Sehun-ah, aku sangat menyukainya. Eomma bilang bunga itu mewakili diriku, walaupun aku namja aku tidak mengelak orang mengatakanku cantik karena ibuku juga mengatakan hal yang sama"

"Tapi kau sangat kuat Xiumin hyung"

"Kau juga kuat Sehun-ah, apa kau lupa saat kau melawan Kai bergulat kaki-"

"Aku kalah hyung"

"Kau tidak kalah Sehun-ah, itu hanya kelakuan BaekYeol Couple agar Kai menang"

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Apa kau merindukan salah satu member musim semi EXO?"Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun itu.

"Tentu. 'Dia' pasti juga merindukan musim seminya sekarang. Sekarang masuklah kita harus bersiap-siap tampil di Inkigayo"ucap Xiumin yang lebih dahulu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun.

.

11 April 2016

Tidak seperti biasanya, namja itu sama sekali tidak berbaring di halaman belakang atau Cuma sekedar duduk di balkon dorm hanya untuk menikmati musim semi. Hari ini dia lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya karena kelelahan.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam dorm itu menghentikan akhtifitasnya menatap ke arah pintu yang belnya berbunyi kecuali Oh Sehun namja yang sedari tadi hanya tidur di kamarnya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa benar ini dorm EXO?"tanya seorang namja yang menekan bel tadi.

"Ne, benar. Anda siapa?"

"Saya pengantar pos, ini ada kiriman dari Beijing"ucap namja tadi yang menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Beijing? Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Seorang namja berwajah cantik"Kyungsoo yang mengerti siapa yang dimaksud si pengantar pos itu mengambil barang yang di kirimkan tadi dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja tadi sebelum pergi.

"Apa itu Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Baekhyun yang tak sengaja lewat di depan Kyungsoo yang membawa bungkusan paket.

"Ini kiriman seseorang dari Beijing"

"BEIJING?!"teriak Baekhyun yang membuat penghuni dorm itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa paket itu kecuali namja albino yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Apa yang dari Beijing, Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Suho yang sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Paket ini dari Beijing, hyung. Sepertinya namja 'little deer' itu yang mengirimnya, besok bukannya ulang tahun Sehun yah?"

"Ne, besok ulang tahun Sehun. Kita juga akan pergi makan malam seperti yang kita lakukan kepada Xiumin hyung kemarin"ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani, Sehun tidak mau yang seperti itu yang dia inginkan hanyalah makan bersama di halaman belakang sekaligus menikmati musim semi. Kemarin tanpa sengaja aku mendengar dia berbicara sendiri di halaman belakang sebelum Xiumin hyung datang mengejak ngobrol dia" –Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang dia mau" –Suho

"Aku akan memberikan bunga ini dulu kepadanya, disini tertulis 'berikan bunga ini hari ini dan kadonya besok. Kasahamnida'"- Kyungsoo.

"Berikanlah" –Baekhyun

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi namja itu masih menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar duduk di balkon dorm menikmati sejuknya angin sore musim semi.

"Apa kau mengingatnya, besok adalah hari spesialku?"tanya namja itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja dia mengingatnya, Sehun-ah"sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat namja itu Sehun terkejut dan rifleks berbalik menghadap kepada orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu, dia mengingatku?"

"Ini"ucap Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan sebuket bunga Azalea kepada Sehun, Sehun yang melihat bunga itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari hyung mungilnya itu. "Ini bunga Azalea, Sehun-ah. Kiriman dari Beijing. Dari 'little deer'"ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terkejut, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan mengambil bunga yang di serahkan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne, bunga itu kiriman dari Beijing. Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga-bunga yang kita tanam dihalaman belakang dorm, Sehun-ah?"

"Aniya, hyung. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya, disana ada bunga Sakura, bunga Forsythia, bunga Magnolias dan bunga Lilacs. Dan bunga yang ku pegang saat ini, bunga Azaleas"

"Bunga sakura memiliki makna sebuah JANJI, Sehun-ah. Apa kau ingat saat kita menanam pohon bunga sakura? Kita menanamnya berduabelas dan berjanji agar tetap menjadi satu. Bunga sakura saat mekar tanpa pamrih, tanpa beban apapun, dengan ketulusan memberikan kepuasan dan kekaguman pada setiap orang untuk menikmatinya. Gugurnya bunga sakura akan disayangkan banyak orang. Hidup bunga sakura bak cermin keberhasilan seseorang, begitu kita mati maka orang akan kehilangan. Bunga Forsythia memiliki makna sebuah HARAPAN. Apa kau ingat saat kita menanam bunga Forsythia? Kita juga menanamnya berduabelas dan menaruh harapan agar tetap menjadi EXO yang dikenal semua orang dan dapat lebih banyak berkarya lagi. Bunga Magnolias memiliki makna HARGA DIRI. Kita juga menanam bunga itu berduabelas, menaruh harga diri EXO di bunga itu. Walaupun salah satu dari kita sedang dalam masalah tapi aku yakin kita pasti akan bisa melewatinya. Bunga Lilacs memiliki makna KECANTIKAN. Walaupun bunga itu bukan kita berduabelas yang menanamnya tapi Xiumin hyung yang menanamnya, bunga Lilacs yang memiliki makna kecantikan memang akan selalu menjadi cantik saat musim semi datang. Begitu juga orang yang lahir saat musim semi dia akan memiliki kecantikan dan wajah secerah bunga Lilacs, seperti dirimu dan Xiumin hyung, Sehun-ah. Xiumin hyung memiliki wajah yang cantik dan cerah sedangkan kau memiliki wajah yang manis dan cerah. Dan yang terakhir bunga yang kau pegang ini, bunga Azaleas. Bunga Azaleas memiliki makna LEMBUT. Bunga ini sangat mewakili sifat 'little deer' itu, dari balik bunga ini 'dia' juga menyampaikan pesan yang berarti 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku'. Kau mengerti Sehun-ah"

Sehun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo, tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum. Sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa dia harus berjanji saat menanam pohon bunga sakura, membuat harapan saat menanam bunga forsythia, menaruh harga diri saat menanam bunga magnolias, Sehun juga mengetahui alasan lain dari hyung tertuanya yang sangat menyukai bunga lilacs dan 'little deer'nya yang mengirimkan bunga azaleas yang memiliki pesan 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku'.

.

12 April 2016

Pukul 10.00 KST

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"tanya leader Suho yang sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun sederhana di halaman belakang dorm mereka.

"Ne"jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Aku akan membangunkan Sehun dulu, hyung"ucap Kyungsoo, yang diangguki oleh Suho.

"Sehun-ah, iroena. Ireona"ucap Kyungsoo yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun, membuat seempunya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Wae, hyung? Yak! Hyung, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa? Apa lampunya mati atau aku buta?"

PLETAK

"Aww! Appo! Kenapa hyung menjitakku?"

"Kajja, ikut hyung"

"Kemana, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun"

"Ikut saja"

Di halaman belakang saat Sehun datang.

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

 **Saranghaenuen uri Sehun**

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

Sehun yang tadi matanya ditutup oleh Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah dia membukanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat ada pesta ulang tahun yang sangat diinginkannya yaitu pesta yang berada di halaman dorm agar bisa menikmati sejuknya angin musim semi. Senyum manis terpatri dibibir cherrynya.

"Sehun-ah, ini kado dari seseorang yang sangat spesial. Bukalah"ucap Kyungsoo yang memberikan sebuah kado.

"Nanti saja, hyung"

"Buka dulu Sehun-ah, kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"Ne, arraseo"

Sehun membuka kado yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, keningnya berkerut setelah melihat isinya. Sebuah syal berwarna biru. Saat dia mengambil syal itu dari dalam kotaknya sebuah surat terjatuh.

' **Sehunnie, apa kabar?. Bogoshipoyo :* Hyung sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie, apa kau juga merindukan hyung? Hyung sangat ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung kepadamu, tapi sayangnya hyung tidak bisa. Agensi 'kan melarangnya. Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau tidak sakit 'kan? Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sehunnie, hyung tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang jadi hyung hanya membuatkanmu sebuah syal. Hyung tahu, syal memang tidak terlalu berharga untukmu. Kau bahkan bisa membeli yang lebih bagus. Tapi hyung minta tolong simpan syal ini baik-baik. Di ujung syal ini ada simbol kekuatan Wind dan Telekenesis ditengah-tengahnya ada tulisan HunHan.**

 **Saengil Chukkae Sehunnie, My Dongsaeng. Saranghae**

 **HunHan**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Asal kau tahu syal ini sangat berharga. Gomawo. Nado saranghae"

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga. FFn ini akan berhubungan dengan FFn khusus Luhan Birthday nanti. Jadi tunggu saja, ne. Tanggal 20 April nanti. Review yang banyak chingu, biar aku tambah rajin bikin FFn-nya hehehe.

Dah~ sampai jumpa lagi. Muah muah tebar cium bareng Sehun #langsungditabokEXO-L #plakk hehe

Dahhhhhh~


End file.
